Dark Secret Revealed
by XenaPotter
Summary: When Harry Potter, his three friends who are triplets and the triplets brother uncover the shockingly twisted secret of their mentor, their world turn to chaos...This story has a Good Tom Riddle, Bad Dumbledore, Harry and some friends go to another world where everything is turned upside down cause of one evil man, I suck at summaries, the story better
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine, anyone else is.

About the story: If this story doesn't make sense to you then I'm sorry, but it does to me and that's all that matters. Also this is a story of Bad Dumbledore, Good Riddle.

Feedback: Is welcome, but if it's rude I'm going to use it as kitty litter, or hamster bedding.

Chapter One

Blue eyes were looking around, all around was nothing but blood, dead people. They were fighting for their lives, their love ones, and their freedom. The blue eyes locked with two other sets of blues they all nodded to each other *Wonder where Lord Voldemort at* this is all because of him, he wanted to destroy everything about the wizdarding world, her, her sisters, adopted brother, her parents, hell everyone who was a witch or a wizard was fighting their hearts out. She saw a green light going pass their mentor Albus Dumbledore she reaches out to grab him to pull him down. She freezes up seeing into the Professor's pass life, there she saw him with Voldemort,

_**(Start of premonitions)**_

_**Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort laughs,**_

"_**Albus your so full of it, of course they'll believe you over me, only because you have a spell on the phoenix keeping Fawkes at your side, so everyone think you're a light wizard, but we know you're not"**_

_**Albus laughs an evil laugh,**_

"_**Your right Tom, but no one will know the truth, I'll make the so called prophecy and everyone will try to kill you and I'll live to rule the wizard world and the muggle world" he turns leaving a confused and pissed of Tom Riddle"**_

_**(End of premonitions)**_

She let go of his arm, "YOU" he gives her a grandfather smile,

"Yes my dear" she shakes her head, "nothing" she moves away to find her sister's and her brother. She found them fighting deatheaters, she sighs sending a spell at the deatheaters,

"Stacy, Tracy, Zakari. We need to find mom, dad, Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily" they looked at her, they could tell something was wrong,

"What's up Lacy?" Tracy, Lacy, and Stacy were triplets, they looked exactly alike, no difference what so ever. They were 20 years old, had long black hair, blue eyes. They were told they looked like Lucy Lawless who played Xena: Warrior Princess. Being able to fight like her didn't help them much either.

Stacy Renee Norris was twenty years old was five eleven, long black raven hair, icy blue eyes like her sisters. Also like her sisters she had a black belt in all kind of defense. But unlike her sisters she liked to study the dark arts, she had powers to freeze things and people, orb, astral projection, premonition, and Levitation; she also had the power of earth element. Her nickname for her animagus form is: Aphrodite, named after the Goddess of love, she was a pure black fox with blue eyes.

Tracy Rumor Norris was twenty years old, five eleven, long black raven hair, icy blue eyes like her sister. Also like her sisters she had a black belt in all kind of defense, she was good but Lacy was the best. But unlike her sisters she liked to study all the time, she was known as the bookworm of the family, she had powers to freeze things and people, orb, astral projection, premonition, and Levitation, she also had the power of fire element. Her nickname for her animagus is Athena; Athena was the _Patron Goddess of Athens,_ the _Goddess of Wisdom,_ and the _Goddess of Weaving._ She was the Goddess of lots of other things, too, but I'm being brief. She was also a warrior and another of the Three Virgin Goddesses. Her father was Zeus. Technically her mother was Metis (_Goddess of Prudence_), but it is generally accepted that she had no mother. Athena was Greece's favorite Goddess, and there are many stories about her. When she is in her animal form she's a pure black cougar with black eyes.

Lacy Echo Norris was twenty years old, five eleven, long black raven hair, icy blue eyes like her sisters. Also like her sisters she had a black belt in all kind of defense; she was the best out of them all, that's why her nickname is Eris. Eris was the constant companion of Ares (the God of War). Eris was the _Spirit of Discord_ as well as the _Goddess of Strife_. She was Night's daughter and the mother of Battle, Slaughter, Dispute, Lawlessness - I think you get the point. She is most known for throwing the Golden Apple of Discord, which, by the way, began the Trojan War through Aphrodite. Eris was sometimes said to be the twin of Ares. But unlike her sisters she liked to prank the best of them, she was known as the warrior of the family, but had a sweet spot for some people. She had powers to freeze things and people, orb, astral projection, premonition, and Levitation; she also had the power of wind element. When she turns into her animagus she's a pure black coyote with blue eyes.

Zakari Leo Zeph was the adopted son of the triplet's parents. Even thro he was adopted he had the same powers as they did. His nickname was Poseidon, Poseidon The god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses; known as the "Earth Shaker". He is a son of Cronus and Rhea and brother to Zeus and Hades. In classical artwork, he was depicted as a mature man of sturdy build with a dark beard, and holding a trident. The horse and the dolphin are sacred to him. That fitted him well since his element power is water, but he also has the healing power. His animagus form is a pure black lion with red eyes. He is twenty one years old; he stood tall with medium brown hair, hazel eyes. He was very muscular.

They found everyone, they were walking up to the castle Lacy was following everyone, in front of her was Sirius Black, she couldn't help but check his butt as he walked. She felt someone behind her, knowing that it was not a friend she let their Xena war cry (everyone said they look like her so they learned how to yell her warcry) out flipping behind the person sneaking up on them, she spins them around ready to punch them in the face when she notice who it was,

"Harry! What the hell, I could have killed you"

There stood Harry Potter, he was a year older than her; he was twenty one like her brother. Him and her brother was best friends. He looked like his father James Potter, with short messy black hair, but had Lily's green eyes; he gives a sheepish smile,

"I was yelling but you all weren't listening to me, so I ran to catch up to you" Lacy nods,

"Alright let's go" she pushes him ahead of her, making him walk with his Godfather. Stacy, and Tracy drops back to walk with her,

"What's up, your freaking the freak out" she nods,

"Yeah you would too if you had my premonition that I had" they just nod. They know how that works.

They made it to the castle, Lacy headed to the seventh floor, where she opened the ROR, after everyone was seated she told them about her premonition. She looks at everyone, first was:

Remus Lupin, he was their third year defense against the dark art teacher. He was friends with her parents in school. He's a werewolf. He was tall with sandy blond hair, blue eyes. He goes by the name Moony also. Right now his face was priceless; his mouth was dropped open, then closes then opens.

Next was Sirius Black:

He was tall with longish black hair, gray eyes. He was an animagus also; his form was a big black ripper dog that is named Padfoot. His face was like Remus's shocked.

Then

James Potter: he was tall messy black hair; hazel eyes that were wide open his animagus form was a great big stag, his nickname Prongs. Like his two best friends his mouth was hanging open, eyes wide.

Lily Potter was medium height with long flaming red hair, green eyes. Those eyes were looking at her like she was crazy.

Harry Potter: was like his parents mouth open.

Her dad Luke Norris was tall like her and her sisters, with dark black hair, his eyes were green they were closed like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Her mom Lucy Norris had their blue eyes that were also closed. She was medium height.

As one everyone let out their breathe, Harry asked the question that was running in everyone's minds,

"What are we going to do now?" they all looked at Lacy, who put her hands up,

"What, I'm a warrior not a problem fixer" just then a flame enter the room, when the flame was gone there was Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix. The triplets all could speak to any animal same with their brother so when Fawkes talked they understood, after he was done he burned out, their mom was looking at them,

"What did he say?" they looked at each other,

"Dumbledore knows we know, he's on his way here" just then the castle wall was blown away, the doors were wide open and there stood the headmaster, and his goons. Lacy stood up tall,

"We know what you did Dumbledore, and we're not going to take it" Dumbledore sighs,

"Yes well done Lacy, well done. You three might look exactly alike, but you will always be the warrior. Enough, I can't let you all go and tell everyone the truth" with that he shot a curse out having everyone scrambling out of the way. Curses were going everywhere, the triplets found themselves behind a couch with Harry, and Zakari all five stood up to cast a spell, it hits a spell that Malfory sent, the blast back fired on them, Lacy grabs Harry's hand, who grabs Stacy who grabbed Tracy who grabbed Zakari in which they formed a circle, Lacy knew her time turner was hit by the spell, she felt a tug in her stomach, by everyone's else's eyes she knew they felt it also. Then she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dis: No one famous belong to me, I know how sad. Anyone else does.

Note: Math was never my strong point in life, that's why I had friends who were good in it, but anyways if the math is off on anything I'm sorry.

Also if you don't understand anything IM me and I'll try to explain it, don't flame it's rude and I'll use it as cat litter or hamster beddings. But I would love reviews!

Tom Riddle was the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was only twenty one years old, he and his team took over the school, and Dumbledore was an evil wizard. Tom and his followers fought him, but when they were getting the upper hand Dumbledore took off like a chicken. His pet snake Nagini was sleeping by the fire. He just got up to put a book back onto a shelf when something or someone landed on him knocking him onto his stomach, he could tell the person wasn't heavy but landing on him knocked the breathe out of him. He could hear voices *God almighty I hope I'm not losing it* by the feel of it the person was female, or he hopes. Then he heard a voice,

"Merlin's pants Aphrodite I hope you didn't kill the poor person under you" he felt the person named Aphrodite sigh,

"Shut up Eris" he felt the person getting off him. He jumps up dusting himself off. He turns around looking at the people in his office. There stood James Potter who should be outside playing his qudditch match, he was shock to see no Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Peter Pettigrew with him. He had another guy who was medium height with brown hair, hazel eyes that held laughter in them. He did a double look, then a triple look, because there stood three who looked exactly alike, tall, long raven hair, blue eyes. The guy by James spoke,

"Oh my Eris, Aphrodite, Athena you have the poor guy in shock" the three turn fatal glares to him, they spoke at the same time,

"Shut up Poseidon" the two guys gave a shiver,

"You know we hate that" spoke James. Tom looks closer to James and seen it wasn't James at all, he looks like him but he has green eyes not hazel. Tom shook his head,

"Who are you?" the five turns to him, the one called Poseidon stepped up,

"First we know who you are, you're lucky we don't kill you Voldemort" Tom steps back,

"You will not talk to me like that, I am the headmaster here and demand respect" the James look alike shook his head,

"What happen to Dumbledore?" Tom growls,

"That ass was a traitor to us when we tried to prison him he took off" the one girl Tom wasn't sure which one since they look alike and was dressed alike spoke,

"By the Gods guy's, I think we enter another parallel world when Eris time turner got hit with that spell" Tom watched as all fives mouths drops open. Tom looks at them,

"I think you need to explain yourselves here" they looked at the James look alike,

"Go ahead Ares" Ares glares at them,

"Why me?" one of the girls answers,

"Because you're good" so with that he told Tom about everything. When they were done Tom sighs,

"Alright, the school year just started so you're going to be staying here. You all need to think of a cover story" The one girl stood up,

"I'm Lacy, my sisters Tracy and Stacy Norris, our adopted brother Zakari Zeph, our friend Harry Potter here. I don't see how we can go to school, me and my sisters are twenty years old, and Poseidon and Ares is twenty years old" Tom choke back a laugh,

"My dear, you are not look at this" he waves his wand casting a spell when done the writing in the air read

_**Lacy Echo Norris**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthday: July 4**__**th**__**, 1960**_

He did the same the results where:

_**Stacy Renee Norris**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthday: July 4**__**th**__**, 1960**_

_**Tracy Rumor Norris**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthday: July 4**__**th**__**, 1960**_

_**Zakari Leo Zeph**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Birthday: June 30**__**th**__**, 1959**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Birthday: July 31**__**st**__**, 1959**_

Tom watches their mouths drop, Harry looks at Stacy,

"How is that so? I was born July 31st 1980. None of us was born yet" Stacy sighs,

"If I'm right then when we got sent here we got de-aged and our years got arranged to make it a easier cover story for us. We still know the spells and everything from our older selves. There is many things that could happen, but that is what I think is the best one to go with" the friends/family nods their heads, Lacy slug an arm around her sister shoulder,

"That's why you're a bookworm"

* * *

They waited till super time to announce them; Sirius Orion Black also known as Padfoot was tall for a sixteen year old with longish black hair, gray eyes, his best friend James Matthew Potter also known as Prongs was tall like him, with hazel eyes and messy black hair, their other friend Remus John Lupin also known as Moony was tall with sandy blonde hair, golden eyes, their last friend Peter Allen Pettigrew also known as Wormtail was the shortest of them all was chubby with brown hair blue eyes. They won their game and were now waiting on the food, but it looks like the headmaster had something to say because he stood up:

"Good job to the Gryffindor team for winning the game. Now before we eat we have some students who are transferring into our school. They were home schooled for the longest time. So if Professor McGonagall could please sort them then we can eat"

They watched as some people were brought out from the side door, last ones to enter were three girls that look the same, they walked the same way, dressed the same way, Sirius spoke a little too loud,

"Holy Merlin's pants Prongs, I know I wasn't hit in the head in the game, or I wasn't drinking but damn I'm seeing in threes" everyone laughs. The first one that the Professor called was

"HARRY POTTER" they turned to look at James, he shrugs, "could be related who knows" they watch the hat a few minutes later it yelled "GRYFFINDOR" they watched him take a seat, then she called,

"ZAKARI ZEPH" again they watched the hat after a few it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR "she calls out

"STACY NORRIS" they watched one of the three go up the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" then the Professor yells out,

"TRACY NORRIS" the other one makes her way up to the hat that yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR" at last the last one was yelled out:

"LACY NORRIS" ten minutes later they thought she wasn't going to get sorted then the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" she sits down at the table with her sister's and friends. The food appeared and they tucked in.

Notes: I was going to split them up, but thought better of it, that way they can still get their men!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

No one famous is mine, how I wish.

Also in the last chapter I have Harry as a 17 year old, well I'm going to change it to he's 16 because it would be just too weird for him to be older than his dad and mom. So act like I didn't have him 17 ok laugh out loud, thanks.

They could feel everyone eyes on them as they ate. Eris growls, her family just shakes her head.

"Easy there Eris" she glares at the person who talked,

"Bite me Ares" Harry's eyebrows went up, she smirks,

"Sorry, just having a bad day" they all nod,

"We know that" the Marauder's came walking over, Sirius was the one who spoke,

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black also known as Padfoot, this here is James Potter also known as Prongs, Remus Lupin also known as Moony, and Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail" the five shook hands with them, then Stacy spoke,

"I'm Stacy Norris known as Aphrodite, my sister Tracy Norris known as Athena, and our other sister Lacy known as Eris" she slug an arm around Zakari "Our adopted brother Zakari Zeph known as Poseidon, and our best mate Harry Potter known as Ares" they finished eating then stood up,

"I'm beat guess I'm going to head up" she looks around, "Would you please show us the way" they nod. Without another word they showed them up to Gryffindor rooms. James looks at his twin,

"So you're going to be in our room huh" his twin nods,

"Seems like it" Sirius laughs, "Don't worry we don't prank the newbies the first night" the girl's laughs,

"I won't worry about Ares; he's known to throw out a prank or so" Ares smiles at the girl,

"Thanks Athena" "No problem bro" they made it to the fat lady portrait,

"Password" Remus shakes his head,

"Snivillus needs a shower" the five newbies look at him,

"Padfoot picked it out this week, Snivillus is a six year Slytherin who we don't like very much" one of the girl's right eyebrow went up,

"Ya think?" they enter the room, James saw Lily

"Oi Lily, can you show these lovely ladies up to their rooms? We'll show the guy's" Lily glares at him,

"Potter! Don't yell! Of course I'll show them, follow me please" they watched them leave; James turns to the other two boys.

"That was Lily Evens, I'm going to marry her someday" his other friends laughed,

"Prongs good luck, you've been trying for years, she keeps turning you down"

* * *

Next morning found the five up early; they got together and started their workout. They ran around the Black Lake a few times, then made their way to the room of requirement where it was set up as a muggle gym room, they worked out there then hurried up shower changed and made it downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. They just sat down when the Marauder's joined them. Good mornings were said then they tucked into their breakfast.

Their first class was Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. They were ahead of a group of Slytherin when they pushed their way passed them knocking into one of the girls, she growls,

"Watch it you twit" the one who pushed her stopped turns around,

"Who you calling a twit mudblood" they watched as the girl stood tall,

"I'm no mudblood, both my parents came from old wizard family you stupid snake" the Slytherin just laughed at her, he pushed her, she growls,

"You don't want to do that"

"Oh why? You going to cry" his friends laughed. The Marauder's got ready to pull their wands out when the girl spoke again,

"No, I might hurt you for your stupidity" he pushes her again, she turns to look at her family and shrugs,

"I warned him" they nodded, he went to pushed her again, she yelled "AYIYIYIYI" and flips over him, she spins him around reaching out twisting his robes and lifting him up letting his feet dangle,

"Now I told you don't mess with me, so back off" she drops him none to gently, her sister sighs,

"Oh boy Aphrodite you're in trouble now, here comes Headmaster Riddle" they turn to see the headmaster coming their way. He was young, tall with black curly hair, blue eyes. Stacy turns to her sister's,

"Nunca supe que el Sr. Riddle tuvo un buen cuerpo, o el culo"(1)

The Sister's laughed, another one spoke,

""Afrodita, la culpa es tuya, podría saber españolas"(2)

They looked at them all; with the confused looks from everyone they knew they didn't know that langue. They switched back to English, Aphrodite turns to him,

"Hi Headmaster, how's it hanging" The Slytherin's and Marauder's mouths dropped open. They watched as the headmaster shook his head,

"Miss Norris can you please explained why you did what you did" Stacy shrugs,

"I could say "Yo dude what's up" Tom shakes his head *Wonder which one this is, and she knows damn well what I'm talking about* he sighs,

"Never minds, everyone better get to classes" they all nod and rushed to class.

* * *

After that class they had Defense against dark arts. They rushed into the room in time just as the teacher stalks into the room. The teacher smiles at them, but when his eyes landed on them it turned into a frown,

"Now today class we're going to try the patronus charm, we study it and did the wand movements. We know it's a seventh year spell but with these days we need to learn them, just in case we get some unwanted visitors in the form of the dementors" he glares at Stacy, Tracy, Lacy, and Harry,

"I'm sure some of you won't be able to do it since you got a late start and all" they all growled at the teacher. The teacher looks at them,

"You think you know how, then please show the class" they stood up,

"Go ahead Ares show them" Harry stood up and thought of his happiest moment then yelled out,

"EXPECTO PATRODUM" the class was amazed as a huge stag came out of his wand and started to walk around the class room. He turns to the girl's

"Go ahead Aphrodite" Stacy thought of her happiest moment and yelled

"EXPECTO PATRODUM" the class watched as a Hawk came out than fly's around the room. She looks at her sister,

"Go ahead Athena" they watched as she yelled

"EXPECTO PATRODUM" a big loin came out of her wand gave a roar struts around the class room then disappears.

"Go ahead Eris" Lacy rolls her eyes,

"EXPECTO PATRODUM" a huge dragon came out of her wand blowing fire looks around then disappears, she spins around looking at the teacher,

"Before you try to embarrass people in your class you should make sure they can't do the work Sir" she marches over dropping into her chair. The class started talking till the teacher got them back under control.

Stacy stayed behind to talk to the teacher letting her family go ahead to lunch. After she was done talking she was running towards the Great Hall, she didn't see the snake till it was too late, she jumps over it but still was tripped by the tail, she landed on top of something soft, she had her eyes closed so she wouldn't see the ground coming up to meet her, she sighs,

"The ground isn't so hard" she felt the ground laugh, she opens her eyes. Blue eyes met blue eyes of the headmaster, she blushes,

"Mr. Riddle I'm so sorry, there was a snake and I almost stepped on it, so I jumped over it but the damn thing still tripped me" her eyes widen when she realized she swore. She saw the snake and heard it laughing at her,

(Snake langue)

"_**Master that human stepped on my lovely tail, can I please have her for dinner"**_

Before he could answer the girl spoke,

_**"No you may not have me for dinner" she got an evil look,**_

"_**I hear that snake tastes like chicken, want to find out if it's true or not"**_

She started laughing as Nagini took off, she shakes her head,

"Sorry I wouldn't kill her" Tom's eyes were wide,

"You speak snake?" she nods,

"Snake, dog, cats, anything me and my sisters are beast masters, we can talk to all animals" she looks into Tom's blue eyes, she felt something down below and gives a smirk,

"Mr. Riddle is that your wand or are you happy to see me?" Tom's eye widen, he couldn't believe a student just said that to him, he was so shock he couldn't speak. A voice behind them did,

"Miss Norris that was uncalled for, you shouldn't talk like that to the Headmaster, twenty points from Gryffindor, and a dentation to be set" they turn to see Professor McGonagall standing there with a stern look on her face, "If you would kindly get off the Headmaster and get inside for dinner today" Stacy lifts herself up off the fallen Headmaster gives a smirk and walks into the Great Hall, finding her family she sat down,

"What has you smiling about" Stacy looks at them,

"Nothing just got me a dentation and twenty points taken off" they just shook their head.

They were eating when all of a sudden one of the three girls spit their food out,

"Shit chicos Acabo de recordar, mamá y papá está en este año!"(3) whatever the girl said had them all spitting their food out, looking around.

"Just going have to go with it" they nod their heads. After they were done eating they stood up making their way out of the hall. They saw James trying to get Lily to go out with them, they saw Sirius flirting with some Hufflepuff's, and they saw Remus walking away with Peter behind him.

They went outside talking; they asked Zakari how his day went so far. When he was done they told him about their days. They just sat down when they notice three girls glaring at them, well mainly Lacy, Stacy and Tracy. They notice that they were the Hufflepuffs that Sirius was talking to. Lacy stood up marched over,

"Who the Queen bee?" they looked at her like she was crazy she sighs, "Who in charge?" a girl who was a little shorter then Lacy spoke up,

"None of us you twit" Lacy stood up tall over shadowing her, she growls low in her throat,

"Don't you ever, and I do mean ever call me a twit" she glares, her blue eyes turning a real light blue like a white, "then make sure you don't go giving us a look" her sister came up,

"Eris easy" she looks at the girl's, "We just would like to know why you are glaring at us" the girl's look at her,

"No reasons besides you all act like your better then everyone. And you think all the guy's should fall at your feet" Lacy growls again,

"Eris just ignored them ok. Let's go study" Lacy spins around,

"Athena you always want to study. You go ahead; I'm going to go work out some" with that she spins around going back into the castle.

Reviews please and below are everything they said in Spanish.

* * *

_**never knew that Mr. Riddle had such a nice body, or ass (1)**_

_**Aphrodite, shame on you, he might know Spanish (2)**_

_**Shit guys I just remember, mom and dad is in this year(3)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dis No one is mine, only the OC are mine

Next morning Lacy was making her way to the Great Hall when she tense up, knowing that a spell was coming she ducked down, she spins around seeing a girl from Hufflepuff behind a wall, she growls,

"So Queen Bee! That's how you do your dirty work? You wait till the person back is to you" the girl sends a spell to her, she ducks back, she astral projection herself behind the girl,

"Hey Queen behind you" the girl spins around, she disappears and hurries up rushes her knocking her onto her stomach, and she flips her around,

"Now you want to tell me why you sneak attacked me?" by then there was a crowd around them. Professor McGonagall yells,

"Miss Norris, Miss McCory to the Headmaster office now" Lacy jumps up off the girl dusting herself off, she looks into the crowd and saw her family, she shrugs in a loud clear voice she sang,

"I'M OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ" the muggleborns, and the ones who knew what she was talking about busted out laughing, she gave a bow then flips her hair and headed to the Headmaster office.

When they enter Tom was sitting behind his desk. He sighs when he saw who McGonagall was bringing in,

"Nancy," he looks at the girl, "Which one are you?" she cocks an eyebrow,

"Lacy sir" he nods, "Nancy. Lacy what happen" Lacy made a face like she swallowed a lemon,

"Well sir I was making my way to The Great Hall to eat when this Queen Bee sent a hex or jinx at me, I ducked it, fired one back" Nancy was shaking her head,

"Yeah I did, but she was in two places at the same time" Tom watched the other girl right eyebrow go up,

"My Dear Miss McCory, how can I be in two places at once" she looks like she was thinking then she snaps her fingers,

"Unless one of my twins were there also" Nancy shook her head no. Lacy shrugs,

"Then I have no clue little girl" she looks at the Headmaster,

"Am I in trouble?" Tom sighs,

"No, but Miss McCory you have a detention for attacking a fellow student" he waves them out. He watched them leave. *Hogwarts is never going to be the same*

They enter the hall, she sat down beside Sirius, she smiles at him takes a piece of toast from his plate bites into it. Sirius face showed his shock, none of his friends dare do that. They knew how much he loves his food, one of the girls spoke,

"So Eris did you get a detention?" she shakes her head no,

"Nope only the Queen Bee did. Sorry Aphrodite I won't be joining you in your detention" Stacy gave a fake pout, Harry smiles,

"It's your fault" Stacy glares at him,

"Shut up Ares" Harry held his hand up in front of him,

"Don't kill me" Zakari laughs, "Yeah don't kill the runt" Harry glares at him,

"Who you calling a runt Poseidon" Zakari just shakes his head. The triplets and Harry watched as a girl comes over to their brother,

"Hey Zakari I was wondering if you could help me with the homework" Zakari nods gets up and leaves with the girl. The four left behind busted out laughing,

"If that girl needs help it's not with homework"

"Yeah Athena your right"

"Wonder if Poseidon knows"

"I don't think he does Ares, remember how long it took him to get clues before" everyone nods. They finished eating when Lacy turns to Sirius,

"So who was that girl Padfoot" Sirius looks at her,

"Why ask me?" Lacy gives him a *Duh* look,

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you know everyone who wears a skirt" Sirius shakes his head,

"That was Debra Nova Rose from Ravenclaw" they nod their heads.

They hurried up finished eating, than ran to their first class of the day. It was potions with the Slytherin, Stacy was the last one in, the only seat that was open was next to Snape, she sighs walks over,

"Hi, I'm Stacy" she got a nod, "May I sit here?" a nod was her answer. She rolls her eyes sat down. The class went without a hitch.

The day went fast, Harry found himself heading up to the common room with everyone's school books, he mumbles the password and made his way in * Damn I shouldn't of bet them* he puts the books on the table. Someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turns to see his mom there,

"Lily hi" Lily smiles a sweet smile,

"Harry hi" she bats her eyes. * Is my MOTHER flirting with me, by the Gods I hope not* he blinks nods turns to leave, Lily caught up with him,

"I'll walk with you" all he could do was nod. He notice if he hurried up walking so did she, they were about to enter the hall when his mom grabbed his hand walking in, he saw Stacy mouth drop, Tracy did a double take, Lacy spits her drink out all over Peter, Zakari blinks then busted out laughing. A sharp elbow from Lacy had him coughing instead. They watched as Lily walks to her friends while Harry made his way over to them,

""Shit chicos creo que mi mamá tiene los hots para ayudarme" (1)

Lacy shakes her head,

"Maldita sea Ares no tenéis suerte hagas lo que hagas?"(2)

They watched as Harry pounds his head on the table, Lacy puts a piece of bread where his head kept meeting the hard table, and she went back to eating. There was a shadow behind them, without turning around Stacy spoke,

"Hey Headmaster what's up" Tom sighs, he was guessing this one was Stacy,

"I came over to see if Mr. Potter ok" before they could answer Lacy groans and bangs her head off the table like Harry, Harry stops and looks at her,

"What's up Eris" she stops and looks at them,

"You know what I just realized?" they shook their head 'no' she spoke again after she was done all three triplets hit their head of the table for she told them that Filch's cat name was Miss Norris. So Harry puts the same piece of bread under her head, the friends busted out laughing, Lacy had a look on her face,

"Ares! You could of at least given me a brand new piece, I gave you an unused one!" that had the friends laughing harder. At the same time it looked like they remember Tom behind them, as one they turned to him and as one stated,

"No, nothing wrong Headmaster Riddle sir!" Tom shakes his head, Stacy told her friends and family,

"Me encantaría dar el Sr. Riddle un enigma a resolver" she smirks as all her friends lost their drinks and started to chock, she stood up,

"Well need to get to my detention" they waved her away.

_**1-Shit guys I think my mom has the hots for me HELP **_

_**2-Damn Ares you have no luck whatsoever do you?**_

_**3-**_ _**I would love to give Mr. Riddle a riddle to figure out**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dis No one is mine, only the OC are mine

Stacy let a sigh out, so far her detention sucked, Filch was having her polish all the trophies in the Trophy room without magic, and the damn Squib not leaving so she could use wandless magic. She growls at the guy, who was staring at her nonstop,

"You know if you don't stop staring at me like that, I might think you're a sick old man who like little girls" when that didn't get a reaction she just growls again.

Meanwhile in the Library Tracy was looking for a book that she needed for her potion homework, she came across the Marauder planning a prank. She shakes her head was about to go when she notice the book Remus had and wasn't reading it, she stops

"Mr. Lupin since your too busy thinking of a prank, can I please have that book?" Remus looks at the book in question,

"But I need it" she shrugs. She makes her way in between Sirius and Remus sits down on a chair, she reaches over grabs the book bringing it towards herself, Remus mouth drops open,

"Listen here girl..." she glares at him,

"No, you listen boy, you four are doing a prank that a five year old could think of, so since your unwilling to let me use the book I'll sit here and use it thank you very much" all four Marauder mouths drops open, Remus because the way she took his book, no one messes with his books, James and Sirius is because of the comment about the five year old prank, and Peter's because everyone else did it. Tracy just shakes her head and opens the book and started to work.

The Marauders went back to their planning ignoring the rude girl. The library doors open in walks another twin, she made her way over pushing Sirius away from her twin and sitting down,

"Hey Tracy, I see you got the book you needed" Tracy only nods her head, so the other one tries again,

"Yeah, Harry went through your clothes and picked out your sexy underwear and charmed them onto Zakari" she only nods again. The girl got an evil smile on her face,

"Draco stole your History paper and claimed it as his" Tracy stops doing what she was doing and looks at her sister,

"Why didn't you stop him Lacy" Lacy busted out laughing, "Hello, new school no Draco" Tracy growls,

"What are you doing here" Lacy shrugs,  
"Nothing to do, Stacy in detention, you're here, and who knows where the guys are" Tracy eyebrows went up, "OK again why are you here" she shrugs again. She looks over Sirius's shoulder and shakes her head,

"That looks like a five year old thought it up" Tracy laughs,

"That's what I said also" the sister's nod their heads. She leans closer to him, her hair over his shoulder some; she points out something to him, and gave some pointers. Lacy stood up saying bye to her sister and walks out of the library.

Zakari was walking down the halls when he felt someone bumping into him from the behind, he felt his breathe leave him when he hit the ground, and the someone landed on his back, he felt the person on his back breathe leaving them also, then he heard,

"Sorry Zakari" he tries to turned but the weight kept him where he was,

"Harry! Get the hell of my back" he felt his brother jumping up off him, he turns onto his back sees a hand offering to help him up, he took it and was lifted up by Harry. After he dust himself off he looks at his friend,

"Why in Merlin's crusty underwear were you running?"

Harry was breathing hard from his run,

"Lily tried to corner me" Zakari couldn't help it, he busted out laughing. He was laughing until Harry smacked him upside the head. He stops,

"So where are you going?" Harry shakes his head,

"Anywhere that Lily's not" they laugh and nod their head in agreement. They made their way to an unused room. Harry sat down,

"So what's up with that Ravenclaw?" Zakari shrugs,

"Not sure what you're talking about" Harry shakes his head,

"Never mind my friend. So what should we do while we wait?" again he shrugs. Harry starts to laugh,

"I think Stacy has the hot for the Headmaster" Zakari snickers nods his head,

"Tracy has hot for Lupin" they both said at the same time,

"Lacy has the hot for Black" they busted out laughing. Zakari blue eyes locks with Harry's green eyes,

"And we have no love interest" Harry scrawls at him,

"You do but your too stupid to notice anything" Zakari just shrugs his shoulders.

They notice the time and hurries up making their way to the common room, they wasn't paying attention and had a run in with Lacy and Tracy, they ended up on top of each other. Lacy untangle herself from there stood up glaring down at them,

"What the hell guys? Can't you watch where you're going?" then she busted out laughing, "You know for people who can fight we sure as in the hell don't act like it do we?"

The next morning the triplet made their way downstairs, mumbling. They just ignored the Marauders and kept walking. They sat down pulled themselves some coffee drinking it with their eyes closed. After a few sips they looked around noticing they were the first ones down. They started to get their food together when everyone started coming in. Lily sat by Tracy,

"Morning Stacy"

"I'm not Stacy, I'm Tracy" Lily eyes widen,

"Sorry" she looks at the other one, "You're Stacy" a shake of the head,

"Nope, I'm Lacy" Lily sighs,

"We're never going to get you girls straight you know" they nod their heads,

"Our parents, Ares and Poseidon are the only ones who can tell us apart" they continue to eat. They notice that Ares and Poseidon never showed up for breakfast, they just shrugged.

Couple days after Stacy detention who was telling her sister's that Filch gives her the weebie jeebies and thinks he's in love with her. They were eating breakfast when Headmaster Riddle stood up,

"Listen up everyone" everyone stops doing what they were doing and looks up at the head table,

"This Halloween we're going to have a Halloween party; everyone will have to dress up. There will be prizes for the best costumes; every year will have a 1st place, 2nd place and 3rd place winners. Depending on your year will depend on the prizes, first through second years you need to write home asking your parents to send you a costume, third through seventh year can go into Hogsmeade one weekend and get yours, that is all please continue with what you were doing" once he sat down the hall broke up in talking. The friends were just sitting there minding their own business when Lacy stood up walks over sits on Harry's lap,

"Hey Harry I think you should go as Ares God of War" she runs her fingers threw his hair, she notice she got lots of dirty looks, and smiles down, "I'll go as your Warrior Princess" Harry only nods, he knew she was doing this to save him from his mom. Zakari spoke,

"I think we all should go as our God or Goddess names" Stacy and Tracy nod their head, as does Harry but Lacy was shaking hers,

"Nope, I'm going as something else, you'll have to figure out the riddle I gave or just wait and see" the group just groans at her. "Eris would you like to get off me" Lacy looks like she was thinking shrugs her shoulders got up,

"Sure, you're bony anyways" Harry stood up,

"I am not" "Are too" Harry shakes his head, she stuck her tongue out.

They all just loved at how they acted like kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dis Harry or anyone isn't mine, anyone else is mine

To see what their costumes look like please check out my profile, thanks.

The day of the Halloween party everyone was excited. The triplets were, they couldn't wait to see Zakari costume. The Marauder was downstairs waiting on their dates. Remus was taking a girl from their year; they decided to go as Remo and Juliet. James was taking another girl from their year, they were going as Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Sirius and his date was going as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein, Peter had no date (can't stand the guy) but was going as a homeless guy. They were waiting for the rest to come down; the first one was Harry as Ares God of War. He had sunburns, his black hair laid down, he was dressed in leather pants, and a leather vest, and he had a sword strapped onto his hip. The next one was Zakari, he had a sheet wrapped around him like a toga, he carried a trident, and he was going with Debra who was going as a Fairy Princess. The next one to come down was Stacy; she was dressed as Aphrodite Goddess of love. She had what look like a pink nightie showing her cleavage, her black hair was long blonde curly hair now. She kept her blue eyes,

"Well boys what you think of the Goddess of Love?" they wasn't sure what to say. She shrugs walking over sitting down, they watched as she sat and crossed her long legs, a noise on the stairway had them turning to see Tracy coming down dressed as Athena Goddess of wisdom, her hair was long sandy blondish, she wore a gold helmet, her outfit was a two piece made out of gold, her skirt was kind of skimpy. She had a sword on her back.

"Athena has arrived" she went sat down by her sister. Lacy was the last one to arrive. She came down standing tall with her long raven hair down, her blue eyes taking in the common room. She had a leather battle dress on, with breastplates, she had a sword strapped onto her back, on her hip was a round disc thing, what they didn't see or know about was she had a breast dagger also. She walks over to Harry,

"Ares, your Warrior Princess is ready to go" she puts her arm through his arm and headed out. Inside she was smirking; she knew they all looked good.

When they enter the Great Hall they all felt a tingle feeling washing over them. When everyone was there Riddle stood up,

"I'm sure everyone felt something when they enter the hall" he waited till everyone was done yelling yes, then continue,

"That's because we put a spell on the Great Hall, as long as you're inside no matter who you are you lose the ability of your magic, that way if we get attack but I don't think we will, but if we do then everyone is on the same foot. Now enjoy" with that the music started.

They've been having fun for almost an hour when the door flew open, in walks Dumbledore and his goons.

"Tom how are you my boy?" Tom stands up,

"Dumbledore I never was nor would I ever be your boy" Dumbledore just laughs. The five people from another world notice the doors slammed shut behind them. They all sigh, Dumbledore went to shoot a spell and saw he couldn't do magic. He growls,

"GET THEM"

That's when they notice his goons were more like ninja's wannabes.

~Zakari~

*I hope nothing falls out or off* He ducks a punch to the head, then another punch. He blocks a hit then throw a punch to the guy's face connecting it to his jaw, he catches another guy's arm holding it then gave a sharp twist and pull breaking it, he kicks out hitting the guy in the stomach, then follows with a punch to the face knocking the guy out, he takes two guy's and slams them together knocking them out, he almost lost his sheet put caught it, he looks around himself seeing his sisters and brother fighting. He stood in front of the little ones making sure no one comes near them.

~Harry~

*Damn, nothing go right for us* he saw someone coming at him from the corner of his eye, *Damn that was close* he flings his head back connecting with the guy's face; he knew he knocked him out. He swings around connecting a fist with someone's face laying them out. He sighs in relief when he notices no one else around him.

~ Tracy and Stacy ~

They watched as some came near them, Stacy held her hands up to a guy,

"Hey, I'm a lover not a fighter" the guy went to punch her she caught his fist in her hand, "I told you I'm a lover not a fighter" he went to punch her with his other fist, she caught it. She shrugs,

"I tried to warn you" she bends his hands back breaking his wrist.

"But I never said I wouldn't defend myself" she hauls off punching him in the face knocking him out, she saw Tracy taking a guy out. They just got done with their little group when they saw Lacy's chakram flying over their head to cut down the Hufflepuffs banner to make it lay over a group of men.

~Lacy~

She just stood there watching her sister's and brother's taking care of the lemon man group. She saw a group sneaking up behind some fourth years; she threw her chakram cutting the Hufflepuff banner down onto them. She saw another group going after a group of first years, she let out her Xena warcry "AYIYIYIYI" and flips in front of the first years,

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" the guy glares at her,

"Like who you?" she nods her head. The one guy went to punch her, she ducks down, stand up and punches him in the nose breaking it,

"You broke my nose!" "Let me see" she looks at the nose,

"Yeah I did" she fixes it, cocks her head, "Nah it looked better the other way" with that she re-broke it. She finished taking the others out, she notice somehow one of them got a hold of a sword and was going after another group of first year, again she yells "AYIYIYI" out flipping in front of them drawing her sword also,

"Play nice" he brings his sword down towards her, she brings hers up blocking the blow. She started to inch away from everyone leading him to the middle of the hall. She knew everyone was watching her but ignored it; after all she is the Warrior of the family. They used to pick on her saying she should change her name to Xena, she felt the guy's sword cutting her in the arm, she growls. They fought back and forth but somehow she found herself on the floor, her sword went flying somewhere, she couldn't reach her chakram, she heard the old fart telling the guy to kill her, she digs her breast dagger out throwing it embedding it into the guy's chest, he stood there trying to take it out, she jumps up and round house kicked it in more making sure it killed him. She walks over to the dead guy kicking him onto his back bending down removing her breast dagger wiping it clean on the dead guy's clothes puts it back in between her breast, she looks around saw Dumbledore standing there glaring at Dumbledore

"You lose old man"

"Now, now my dear if you kill me I'll always come back" she growls, she could feel the blood running down her arm from the cut,

"I'm never was nor will I ever be your dear lemon man" she looks at her sister's and brother's and mouth the word (horcrux) they all nod their heads in understanding. Before anyone could say or do anything a big cloud of dust appeared when it was gone so was the dead body, the goons and the old fart. She looks at her family in a nice voice she sang,

"WAR, HUH,GOOD GOD

WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR" then her and her family sang,

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, LISTEN TO ME OOHHH WAR, I DESPISE BECAUSE IT MEANS DESTRCUTION OF INNOCENT LIVES (1)"

~Everyone~

Everyone else was in a state of panic and shock. No one had expected Dumbledore gang to show up and cause so much chaos. The Marauders had for once lost their cool and were felt a sense of worthlessness. For while they struggled to knock out a few goons, the Norris family made it look like child's play. Sirius, being the horn dog he is, had started drooling watching the girls kick ass, but on the inside he was thinking: *this is pathetic. I, the great Sirius Black, have to let three girls and their adopted family do all the fighting for us while we just stand here being useless. What annoys me even more is the fact that they didn't need to use their magic to do it either.*

Remus Lupin felt similar to Sirius, but he had been mainly focusing on Tracy. *Man, Tracy has it all: She's pretty, she's smart, she loves books, and she can kick ass too. I have to have her.* James was both afraid and pissed off. He felt powerless; not having his magic to rely on made him lose his confidence. He was tough, but always used his magic to get him out of tough situations. He was also furious because Lily was staring at Harry. *Grrrrr... Why? What does Lily see in him? Sure, he looks like me, but he's too soft.*

Lily was gazing at Harry with a look of admiration while blushing. *Harry is so cool! He's strong and handsome, yet sweet and gentle. Why can't James settle down and act more like Harry? I like James, but he's just too arrogant for his own good.*

But one of the things that had upset Lily and the Marauders the most was that Lacy had killed someone without showing any disgust, shock, or even remorse. Everyone had different reactions and thoughts about the sudden attack, but they all had one thought in common. They never would have thought that someone who wasn't a dark wizard could take another's life so easily and then act like it was nothing. The whole school would now know to never underestimate the triplets: Lacy Stacy Tracy or Zakari and Harry.

Lacy sighs,

"Looks like we dressed right for the fight" her family nods. She walks over to her family, "We need to talk. You know what the old ass wipe met when he said he can always come back" she didn't notice everyone looking at her in fear, her family did but they knew she wouldn't care, she was in a warrior mood. She cocks her head some then spins around with her chakram in her hands, there stood six of Dumbledore men on one side, then six on another side with their wands drawn, with a flick of her wrist the chakram (2) went flying, in middle of air it split in half one went to one set of six, the other half to the other set of six it cut right through their wands like nothing, then the two half met back in the middle went right back to Lacy's hand who caught it without cutting herself, her hair whipped into her face giving her a more wild look she spoke,

"As you can see my Chakram is sharp enough to cut your wands, so it's sharp into to cut your necks, I'm going to count to three if you're not gone then it goes flying again…..1…." she looks at them they were looking at each other "….2…." she raises it like she was going to throw it all twelve men went running out of the great hall. She spins the disc around with a flick of her wrist she had it back on her hip.

The little bit of song they sang "WAR" is sung by Edwin Starr

Lacy loved the show Xena so much for one Halloween she used her magic and got Xena outfit and made Xena's Chakram real and learned how to use it with the help of her family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry no one belongs to me

Riddle looked composed on the outside, but on the inside even he was shocked both by how well the Norris family fought and by how easily Lacy killed. *Bloody hell! That was fucking chaos! Never thought old Lemonhead would crash our Halloween party, though I should have known to expect the unexpected when it comes to him… Luckily, I decided to take precautions by having that spell put up, or things could have been much worse… It's also a good thing that the Norris's were able to take control and drive them off, while also protecting their fellow students. Lacy had me scared there for a second though, almost thought I would have to jump in and save her… I'm surprised she killed him instead of just knocking him out like the rest of them, but I guess it was justified, since he was about to kill her… The party may have been ruined, but at least the only injuries were that cut on Lacy's arm… Guess I should prepare a speech to calm everyone down…, but first let's get this place cleaned up* with that final thought Riddle flicks his wand and the Great Hall is returned to its former glory. Being the headmaster he kept his magic.

As Riddle prepares to give his speech, Zakari and the rest of the family check on Lacy.

"How deep is that cut that bastard gave you?" Lacy replies, "It's not that bad, I've been hurt worse during our training. I'll be fine, you dork."

He gives her a Don't-mess-with-me look,

"I know that, but let me heal it for you anyway."

Lacy sighs, "Fine, if it will make you relax and stop worrying. Just make sure no one sees you using your special power."

Zakari looks quickly around to see if anyone was watching them then tries to heal the cut but nothing happens. He tries it again, again nothing. He got a worried look on his face and whispers,

"Did the old bastard turn me into a squib?" Zakari had a special power to go along with the elemental powers that his sisters and him had. He had the ability to completely heal any wound, even fatal injuries, as long as the person still has the slightest amount of life in them. This power became essential when the Norris's and him started their intense training programs.

Lacy and Tracy rolls their eyes, Stacy slaps him in the back of the head while Harry told him,

"Riddle put a spell on where we can't use our powers" they all laughed at his look, but quit it down when they saw Riddle standing up looking around.

Lacy told her family she was going out to cool down, she spins around seeing everyone looking at her, she cocks her right eyebrow,

"What? It was either kill or be killed" she shakes her head, "Call me silly but I like to breathe thank you very much. Let me tell you this now" she looks at everyone in the hall,

"If you're not dark, then you're ok, if you're dark and attack me, my friends, family then I have no problem in killing you" She knew that Dumbledore made horcrux but wasn't sure what they would be, but if he wanted to frame Riddle then it would be what Riddle would use, all but the snake. Before she could leave Riddle started talking.

When Riddle was finally ready, he has everyone take a seat at the now restored tables and begins to give his speech.

"My dear students, I know that the sudden and brutal attack by Lord Dumbledore has badly shaken you all and has made you feel insecure about your safety, but that is how the Dark Lord wants you to feel. He wants you all to fear for your lives and turn to him for protection, but we cannot allow him to win. This experience should bring us all closer together, for though you all may be in different houses, we are all members of this great school. In times of trouble there is no Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, nor is there Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

There is only witches and wizards all united as one under the name of Hogwarts. On that note I would like to thank the Norris family for not only forcing Lord Dumbledore and his minions to retreat, but also for making sure that their fellow witches and wizards were safe. Let us give them a round of applause." After the students stop clapping he finishes his speech: "They're methods may have been a bit extreme, but they did what they had to protect all of you. So I'm going to award them with services to the school award that would be found in the Trophy Room" they could hear Stacy groan, he turns to her,

"Is something wrong Miss Norris?" Stacy shakes her head,

"No, that just means five more to polish next time I get a detention" everyone laughs, when everyone was done he continue with his speech,

"It has been a long night for all of us, so let us have one final toast to our beloved school before we all turn in for the night." Afterwards, everyone starts to head towards their respective bedrooms. Well, almost everyone…

Debra secretly follows Zakari and the gang back to the Gryffindor common room. Once they reach the Fat Lady's painting, Debra grabs Zakari's arm to get his attention.

"Debra? Why didn't you gone back to the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Because I wanted to thank you again personally and tell you something very important" replied Debra.

"You're welcome, but this couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" "No, because if I don't tell you tonight, I may not have the courage to tell you…" Zakari then says "Ok, if it's that important come with me into our common room." The Fat Lady then swings open and admits them after they tell her the password.

The girls, Harry, and the Marauders all knew what she wants to say, so they dismiss themselves to their bedrooms. Lacy tells Zakari and Debra "We've had a long day, so we're going straight to bed." Harry gives them a knowing smile and says "You two don't stay up too late, ya hear?" The Marauder's, Stacy, and Tracy then say their goodnights with Sirius winking at the two and says " You lucky dog! Have fun", which causes Debra to blush and Zakari to look confused. They all then laugh and leave the couple alone.

Standing by the fireplace Zakari asks, "So Debra, what did you want to tell me?" "Well, that I… I… I really, really like you!" Debra stutters out while blushing madly. Zakari then replies with a confused look on his face, "Is that it? I like you too, but that couldn't have waited?" Debra then faces palms and says "You are so bloody dense!" She shoves him into the walls and plants a sizzling kiss on his lips. After a few minutes she stops so they can catch their breath. "Oh, so that's what you meant…" he gasps out stupidly.

The next morning, Harry notices that Zakari never came to bed last night and goes down to the common room. When he gets there he smirks, pulls out his camera, takes a picture, and then heads back upstairs. Debra and Zakari are fast asleep snuggling under a blanket on the sofa with his toga lying on floor. That didn't last long, Stacy and Tracy came down saw it and busted out laughing getting the two sleeping awake. They turned their back so they could compose their selves, afterwards they headed to the Great Hall.

Lacy slept in late the next morning and missed the excitement in the common room, when she got to the Great Hall she found Stacy glaring at her lunch,

"What's up Aphrodite" Stacy glares at her, she rises her right eyebrow,

"Nothing Eris" Lacy looks at her other sister,

"Athena what's up with her" Tracy sighs,

"She got another detention" Lacy's mouth drops open,

"What for" she sat down, Stacy mumbles,

"I punched a Hufflepuff in the face in front of Riddle" Lacy shake her head,

"Whatever for" she sighs,

"He said we're nothing but killers, so I hauled off and punched him" Lacy gave her a look,

"You know you shouldn't of, also you know you're going to spend your time with Filch" Stacy gives a shiver gives a growl,

"Don't remind me. If he tries anything he's gonna regret it" Lacy lays a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry Aphrodite, we're doing fine. And don't worry about Filch I have a plan for him" she felt someone clap her on the shoulder, she turns to see Harry and Zakari standing there. They nod their heads. They sat down eating. When Lacy was done eating she stood up walked over to Sirius,

"Hey Black" Sirius turns gives her a look,

"Yeah Norris" she sits down beside him,

"You and your friends are the kings of Pranks, right?" he nods, she gives an evil smile,

"I got one for you" she leans in, he could smell her shampoo, she whispers her plan into his ear, everyone who saw his face knew that look could mean nothing but trouble. Everyone in Hogwarts were afraid for their lives. When she was done she patted him hard on the head walks over to Zakari,

"So I heard you had some fun last night, you sly dog" she smirks at his red face and walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry or anyone famous doesn't belong to us, anyone else does

It's been a few days since the Halloween episode, everyone got used to the Norris family and their friends. Lacy let a sigh out, she got into a habit of carrying her chakram around again like old times, she didn't want to be without it, and she had a notice me not spell on it where it was hanging on her hip. Stacy and Tracy was in the library doing something she vowel to stay away from there, she wasn't in the mood to study. She made her way outside and saw Sirius and them, she just made it over to them and was standing by Sirius when from nowhere a spell shot at her hitting her and Sirius, she heard Sirius's friends yelling for him and knew no more.

First thing she heard when she came to was her sisters talking. She groans sits up,

"What the hell happen" Stacy patted her hand,

"Someone we're not sure who, but someone shot a spell at you…" Tracy picks up

"And Sirius it hit you both, we're not sure…" here Harry picks up

"What it does yet…" Zakari picks it up

"But we think we'll know as soon as Padfoot wakes up" she nods her head in understanding. A few seconds later Sirius opens his eyes to see his friends around his bed, he smiles at them asking the same question, got the same answers. Lacy stretches out some stands up,

"I need the bathroom" she starts to walk away about a few feet from Sirius she drops to the ground in pain, they notice that Sirius was in pain also,

"What the hell is going on" yelled Stacy. Tracy hurries up picks Lacy up and sitting her by Sirius,

"I remember reading a spell like this, it's where two people get hit at the same time, they can't go a few feet from each other without being in pain" Lacy looks at her sister,

"So you're telling me that I'm stuck by this person until we find a counter to the spell" Tracy nods her head,

"Yeah sis, sorry but it looks like you're stuck to the hip with Sirius, you have to be where he's at till we know how to counter it" Lacy only nods, stands up dragging Sirius with her, he looks at her,

"Where are we going?" She glares at him,

"I need the bathroom, remember" he starts to try to get away from her, she only gripes his arm harder,

"Either we go to the bathroom now or I go right here, so let's move it Mr. Padfoot" Sirius looks at his friends for help, they put their hands up in the air, last thing his friends saw was his face that was saying "HELP ME" when the door was closed they all busted out laughing. They soon stopped laughing with Stacy next words,

"You do know this means she's going have to stay in your rooms right" they stopped laughing and looks at her,

"What" asked Peter

Tracy nods her head,

"Remember I said she can't leave Sirius side, and same goes for him or they're both in pain" she grins, "and since the boys can't come to our room, she has to go to yours" the guys got red in the face, all three spoke the same time,

"SHIT"

As Sirius was being dragged away by Lacy, his mind was racing. *Why the fuck did this have to happen to me? I probably would be excited to be stuck like this to a hot girl, but it just had to be Lacy! Sure, she's both hot and tough, but she's fucking scary! On wrong move and I might die! Or even worse…I may lose my precious crown jewels! On top of that we'll have to go to the bathroom together and take a shower together! Even though I'm a playboy and a lady's man, I've never actually seen a woman naked before… If I freak out who knows what she may do to me… Is this Karma coming back to bite me for all of the hearts I've broken? What am I going to do?*

Lacy looks at him, "You know just because we're stuck together doesn't mean we have to do everything together, when you take a shower I can look the other way duh" she smirks at his red face.

Meanwhile, Lacy's mind was also racing, but unlike Sirius's, she wasn't panicking. *Who fucking did this to us? If I find out who it was, I'm gonna skin them alive and feed them to the Cerberus! At least I got stuck with Sirius, the one that will be mine one way or another, instead of some pathetic loser like Peter…. They can look all they want, but if they're stupid enough to try touching it will be their funeral… Only one man is allowed to touch me… and I'm stuck to him… He probably too afraid to actually try anything though, since he knows I wouldn't have any problem with either castrating him with any of my blades or just ripping his dick off with my bare hands and shoving it up his ass… Hahahaha I'm so evil at times and love it! (mental face palm) Talk like that out loud and people might say I'm going to be the next Dark Lord or is that Dark Lorddess? Great, now I'm rambling… Sirius's panic is hilarious. Wonder what he's going to do… we're almost there.*

The night came too soon for Sirius and them. They really didn't want a girl in their room.

Harry was sitting on his bed looking out the window when he suddenly sets up straighter and starts to wonder how Sirius is doing since it is Lacy he's stuck to after all… *I hope Lacy hasn't done anything to Sirius yet after all he is my Godfather… as scary as she can be at times I doubt he would do anything stupid on purpose. I just hope he hasn't tried hitting on anyone… Lacy might knock them both out for the hell of it. It would be amusing to see how long he can last without making any moves on her. Well, back to looking outside till they come up for bed, then the show starts* He looks out over Hogwarts.

Lupin was trying to read a book but the Lacy and Sirius thing kept popping into his mind, *Kind of feel bad for Sirius, getting dragged all over the place by Lacy, though he did have it coming after all of the girls he's played around with. The fearless Sirius reduced to a frightened little boy by a woman… I wouldn't mind being stuck like that if it was with Tracy… All the studying and reading we would do, and hopefully some studying that doesn't involve books… Damn it, I think Sirius is starting to rub off on me… or the wolf in me is coming out, I almost hope he pisses off Lacy now… I think I should go reread my homework to make sure it's right…*

James had just made it to his bed and started changing into his pajamas, so he could go to bed. *Damn it, everyone but me seems to be having luck with the ladies! Lupin and Stacy like each other, even if they won't admit it; Sirius is stuck with Lacy, he maybe too afraid to do anything, but he'll at least get to finally see a girl naked… and it seems like Lacy may like him…; and Zakari found a girlfriend and he even managed to score already too… and he's denser than the fucking castle walls! Then there's me, in love with Lilly and can't even get one fucking date! She's always too busy trying to flirt with Harry. Come on, he's practically a clone of me except with a different color of eyes, and all he does is get freaked out and runs away when she does it…maybe he's gay and wants to bend with a guy, that could explain why he keeps running from Lily, I mean come on she's _**HOT**_ Why does she refuse to date me? Fuck this, I'm going to bed.* He throws the covers down and gets into bed.

Zakari lies in his bed thinking about what happened that day. *Hard to believe that Lacy and Sirius are stuck together. It's kind of funny though, Lacy is pissed off that it happened, but she enjoys having an excuse to be around Sirius, while he's scared shitless and afraid to do anything that might piss her off, not that I can blame him though… The bruises she's given me when I've pissed her off and then had to spar with her… I'm just lucky I have the power of healing…* He pause his thought to shiver. *What was I thinking about again? Damn it! Hate when this happens! Oh yeah, the Lacy Sirius thing… Even though he's a player, I shouldn't have to worry about him hurting Lacy…if anything it would be the other way around… Literally. Hahaha. Oh well, it will be hilarious to watch until Tracy figures out how to reverse It.* with that he rolls over and falls asleep soon after.

He and Lacy made their way up to the room. Lacy let her blue eyes take in the room, she saw a bed with a trunk that read "J.P" on it James in the bed, then another one that read "R.J.L" with Remus in the bed then another one with "P.P" with Peter in the bed, the other one had "H.P." Harry was in the bed then another one had "Z.Z" with Zakari in the bed, she notice that all the boys were already asleep, as she and Sirius got ready for bed she asked him what classes he had, he had the same as her but where she had a free period he had divination that made her groan,

"What it's an easy grade" she only shrugs. She starts to remove her clothes, unlike the guy's she didn't care if anyone saw her, she hard gasps from behind her and she smirks. She had a pair of black lacy bra and underwear on, she turns around,

"Do you like by the wall or the end" Sirius took a few to answer then mumbles,

"The end" she nods climbs into bed by the wall.

_**They were all asleep, when suddenly the bedroom door is kicked open and in walks Lacy wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her with one Sirius Black flung over her shoulder. Sirius was out cold with bloody tissue in his nose wearing only his boxers. The boys all jump and see that it was only them. They then see Sirius and James ask "What happened to him, Lacy?" **_

_**Lacy then bursts out laughing and replies, "I was taking a shower and asked him if he would wash my back for me. When he finished, I turned around to face him and seductively asked him he wanted to wash the front too. He blushed and then passed out with blood gushing from his nose. We would have been back sooner, but I had to wait until I finished laughing before I could finish washing up and then I had to carry that perverted lug all the way in here."**_

_**The boys then all start to laugh too, even though Peter looked worried. Lacy then tosses Sirius onto his bed, but he got caught on her towel and it went with him, leaving her standing before them in all her naked glory. She blushes a little but makes no attempt to cover up, almost daring one of them to say or do something. **_

_**Peter reacts first by imitating Sirius and fainting from a bloody nose, while Lupin, having more restraint than Sirius or Peter, just looks for a few seconds and then looks away blushing. **_

_***Now I really want to "study" Tracy… Hehehe Grrr…Damn you Sirius and your bad influence!* **_

_**James also looks away few seconds later with a slight nose bleed, but doesn't faint like the other two did. Zakari and Harry, being adopted family, turn away immediately although they still blushed. Without looking they toss her a pair of pajamas and satisfied with their reactions, she put them on while laughing. Once Lacy stops laughing she says goodnight and climbs into bed with the still unconscious Sirius. Zakari, Harry, James, and Lupin all glare at her and say goodnight also.**_

Zakari jerks awake, *Damn that was one weird ass dream* he sighs and falls back to sleep.

Later that night Remus, James, Harry, Zakari and Peter was awaken by Sirius scream, the five of them jumps up runs over to the bed to see Sirius holding himself between the legs, tears running down his face, James was the first to speak,

"Padfoot what happen?" they had to wait till he got his breathe back before he answered,

"Not sure, think she's dreaming. And whatever or whoever she kneed in her dream she got me instead really hard" he groans again. The other three couldn't help it they busted out laughing at their poor friend. Sirius sat up real slow,

"Damn I need to go to the bathroom now" that had them laughing all over again. He glares at them,

"With friends like you, who needs enemies?" they all just shook their head and headed back to their beds, Remus looks at him,

"Good luck in the bathroom department" Sirius watched them climb into their beds, he flips them off turns shaking Lacy on the shoulder, she swats at him,

"Go away"

"Sorry no can do, got to go to the bathroom" he watched her crack one eye open,

"Fine" she gave him a shove that made him fall out of the bed, she climbs out, after he stood they made their way to the bathroom. Afterwards they went back to sleep.

The next morning Lacy rolls out of bed, she forgot where she was until her eyes landed on a naked Peter Pettigrew, her eyes open wider then she slammed them shut, she turns with her eyes shut and falls back on to the bed that Sirius didn't get out of yet, she landed on top of him, she refused to open her eyes. She worked her way up to Sirius ear and whispers into it,

"Let me know when Peter is dressed" he chuckles. When Peter was done he let her know. She climbs off him brings her wand out points it to Peter and mumbles a spell under her breathe,

"What did you do?" she looks at him,

"I'm saving my eyes in the future, that was just a spell that me and my family made up to put onto someone in case they decide to strip in front of us, only thing we will see is a blur (think of the Sims when they take a shower or use the rest room)" Sirius raises his eyebrows,

"Let's just say someone did that to us before, and that person wasn't that great of a person inside and out" he nods his head,

"Ok, guess we need to start our day huh" she nods.

After they were done the seven of them made their way to the Great Hall where she sat down beside her family,

"Hey" she yawns then glares, "My free period is no longer free" she pouts which made her family laugh, Tracy looks at her,

"What do you have instead?" She rolls her eyes, "Division" that had them laughing, she glares at them,

"This is no laughing matter!" then she busted out laughing. After breakfast she found herself being dragged to division by James and them. When the latter came down they had to force her to climb it, when they enter the teacher looks at her,

"What are you doing here my dear" she cocks an eyebrow,

"You're the division teacher, shouldn't you tell me" the teacher glares at her while the students laugh.

"Take a seat" she sat down, she was watching everyone try to tell the future, *They wouldn't like it if they could, well some of the stuff we get to see is cool but some isn't* the teacher was walking by her when she touched her, she tensed up seeing the teacher going to go down the latter, the latter falling with the teacher on it, she could see the teacher lifeless eyes, she watched as the teacher went towards the latter, she jumps up

"No, don't do that" the teacher glares at her,

"Sit down Miss Norris, you don't have the inner eye" Lacy glares at her, but the teacher kept going. Lacy raises her hands up freezing the whole class room. She looks around and with a flick of her wrist Remus, James and Sirius were unfrozen, they looked around the room to see everyone frozen including the teacher who was about to go down the latter,

"I did it; I have some powers that you don't know about. If I didn't freeze her and she went down that latter she would have been killed" James looks at her,

"How do you know?" she sighs, "I can get premonitions, and I saw it happening" she picks up a crystal ball walks over and let it roll down the latter, they watched as the latter snaps and falls down,

"See" they nod their head. With their help they got the teacher away from the trap door, then they sat down she unfreezes everyone. The teacher looked confused but shrugged and opens the trap door to see no way out,

"Great how are we going to get out" Lacy shakes her head. Out of all the stuff that happen the teacher was worried about getting out of the class room. She shook her head.


End file.
